


ugh

by HgF_Atc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Eren Yeager, Gen, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but the female titan is mentioned, connie is not really in the fic but i love him, just dont think too much about this, the only enemy is titans and their just normal titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HgF_Atc/pseuds/HgF_Atc
Summary: Captain Levi's son is a dick and no, Jean doesn't care that he's only four....In which Eren is not a titan shifter and he does not get along with Jean. Also he is a child and Jean is not.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 278





	ugh

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii,  
> So I have been thinking about this for quite a while and I am quite proud of it.  
> Eren is a child and not a titan shifter. So bassically all the titans are 'normal' titans, I hope that this makes sense. If you don't get the context please comment, I will explain or change the fic!!  
> Also I am Dutch and dyslexic so hit me up if there are any errors.  
> I hope you enjoy!!!!  
> Love, H :)

It all started the day they met.

Jean was really nervous, hell they were all really nervous. Which was natural since they were about to formally meet their new Captain. They all had already heard of Captain Levi, naturally, but they didn’t know a lot about him. Why they were chosen for this new Levi Squad was beyond Jean. Armin and Mikassa he could understand. They were, after all, geniuses in their own right. Armin was crazy smart and Mikassa was an amazing soldier, not very emotional but very strong.

“What do you think he is going to be like?” Sasha whispered.

“We already met him, you know what he is like,” Mikassa replied cooly.

And it was quiet again. Jean didn’t really agree with Mikassa. Sure they had met Levi before, but none of them ever had an actual conversation with him. And the only one who had actually seen him in action was Mikassa when she tried to go after the female titan and he had to come and save her ass. The injury he got on his leg put him out of mobility for a while, resulting in them never actually seeing him fight before. They had met him a few times of course, but still they didn’t know him. 

Connie broke the silence, “You think he’s going to be like Shadis?” Sasha wiped her head around so fast Jean was almost scared she’d break her neck.

“I don’t think that he will be like Shadis. Shadis had a lot of cadets on his hands and needed to keep a very disciplined program running, it is understandable that he had to be very strict. Even if he outdid it a bit. Shadis had to teach us, Captain Levi just needs to lead us. Not that that isn’t hard but it is different. So he can’t possibly be like Shadis, that simply wouldn’t work.” Armin replied. 

“Jesus, Armin. You thought about this a lot didn’t you?” Jean asked. Armin turned to look at him and smiled a bit sheepishly.

“Guys, I just heard the front door,” Sasha was once again whispering. She was right, just as she said it they could hear the door close. Everyone tensed up and it got dead quiet again.

“Eren, what’s that in your pocket?” they could hear the voice of Levi.

“Is my friend.”

What the hell. Jean didn’t know who was with the Captain, but this supposedly Eren fella didn’t sound older than four.

“It’s a stone,” they could hear Levi reply to the unknown guest.

Jean looked over at Sasha, who looked back at him with a equally confused look on her face. That was assuring, at least he wasn’t the only one who was in the dark about what was happening.

“His name is Kevin,” the young voice said.

Just as Jean was about to ask Armin if he knew what was happening, Captain Levi walked in with a toddler? 

“Is this all of you?” Captain Levi asked.

“Yes, sir.” Armin relpied.

“Alright, I am Captain Levi and this here is my son Eren,” he gestured towards the child who was standing beside him while intensely staring at a rock.

“You lot are going to be part of my squad, so I will lay down some rules. Everyone do your chores and don’t be a bitch. Any questions,” Levi said.

Well he sure is straight to the point, Jean thought.

They were all quiet but Levi must have noticed them staring at Eren.

“This is the only time I will answer your questions, so if you have any ask them now.”

“We weren’t aware you had a son, sir,” Armin said.

“Good, not everyone is supposed to know. Next to you the only ones who know are Hanji, Mike and Erwin. So don’t go around telling anyone, because I will find out.”

Jean could barely supress shiver, Jesus that guy was kind off terrifying. His son was adorable, though.

“Daddy, that guy looks like a horse,” Eren said while pointing towards Jean.

Nevermind. His son was a dick and definitely not adorable.

…

“Listen to me Sasha, that kid is a demon,” Jean exclaimed as they were cleaning out the stalls.

“For Gods sake Jean, he’s five. It’s been a year, are you still not over the fact that he said you look like a horse?” Sasha replied.

“That’s not all he did and you know it.” 

“Yeah, yeah. And he called you a frog, and a donkey, and some other animal that I can’t remember.”

“Exactly, and remember the time he woke me up and told me Levi needed me to get ready for training? And then I got ready for nothing and waited outside for an hour in the middle of the night?” 

Sasha sighed.

“Jean, he’s five and you’re sixteen. Don’t you think you should be the adult in this situation?”

“I can’t be an adult if he has it out for me!” 

Sasha just didn’t understand. She didn’t know what it was like to be bullied constantly, and by the son of your superior nonetheless. At least Levi knew what he was going through. Sometimes Jean could see the pity on Levi’s face, like he knew how hard Jean had it with Eren. That or he was laughing at Jean. Yeah, probably the latter. Dammit.

…

“Jean,” someone whispered.

“Jean, wake up.”

“What is it, Eren.”

Levi had to go to headquarters to talk about the next mission, together with Armin. Which had left the rest of the squad to take care of Eren, who was now six. Sure Levi had left them to take care of Eren before, but he had always been back before midnight. This time he would be returning the next day around lunch. 

“…I had a scary dream,” Eren whispered.

“A nightmare?” Jean asked him.

Eren nodded.

“Want to tell me what it was about?”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Eren was looking a little worried.

“I won’t laugh at you, everyone gets nightmares sometimes. Even me.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. Of course,” Jean replied.

“I dreamt that all of you went on a mission with daddy, and that you didn’t come back.”

Jean thought about that for a minute. It hadn’t occurred to him that Eren would be afraid of losing Levi, and them for that matter. Of course it made sense, Levi told them that Eren’s mom had been killed while they were trying to capture the female titan. So of course Eren wouldn't walk away without some sort of trauma from that.

“Do you want to sleep here?” Jean asked Eren. He wasn’t going to make Eren promises that he couldn’t keep. He would love to tell Eren that he needn’t worry and that they would always come back to him, but he couldn’t guarantee that.

After a night of uneasy sleep, they both pretended nothing happened. Jean did tell Levi of Eren’s nightmare when he came back. 

At diner that night Eren ‘accidentally’ knocked over his water, causing it all to spill in Jean’s lap.  
…

“Dad, Jean stole my bread!” the now seven-year-old screamed.

“I did not. You literally just ate it,” the eighteen-year-old screamed back at the kid.

“Stop screaming both of you,” the captain told Eren and Jean. Their feud had been going on since the day they first met, and four-year-old Eren had proclaimed that Jean looked like a horse. Ever since that day they had been going back and forth, which was hilarious most of the times but could get annoying sometimes.

“Prick,” Eren muttered at Jean.

“Brat,” Jean muttered at Eren.

“Jesus,” Levi muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please comment if you have any questions or just because you want to!  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Love, H


End file.
